


Cold

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5/100. Kain isn't quite sure why Rosa prefers Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

No matter how hard Kain tried to get over her, he just couldn't. He knew it was over, that he didn't have a chance. But they'd spent so much time together on this journey. Every day, he found himself wondering. What exactly did Cecil have that he didn't?

He knew that she had spent more time with Cecil on the journey than with him. But that shouldn't have mattered. After all, the three had known each other for much of their lives. Was it the things he had been made to do? That shouldn't have mattered either – she knew now that he would not have chosen to do things like that. Did she still hold it against him?

Was it a question of character? Perhaps she found him too cold, too distant. Was it not clear that he cared? He had no way of knowing.

The dragoon glanced across the ship, looking at the two of them together. Was he too cold for Rosa? He hadn't thought of himself that way, but it was possible.

It didn't matter, anyway. It was becoming clear that she had chosen. If they survived this final confrontation, Rosa and Cecil would have the chance to be together.

He tried not to think about her. But right now, at this moment, that seemed an impossible task.


End file.
